


He is my angel, Dad!

by YinYangFreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angels are Dicks, Bisexual Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Destiel - Freeform, Engel Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hunter John, Hunter Sam, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester being alive, John Winchester ist ein Arschloch, John Winchester lebt, Jäger Dean, Jäger John, Jäger Sam, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Männer der Schriften Bunker, Protective Castiel, Sam Ships It, Sam shippt Destiel, Sam ships Destiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangFreak/pseuds/YinYangFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag, als plötzlich John Winchester vor der Tür seiner Söhne steht. Er kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern, was nach der Hölle geschehen ist und weiß nicht, wieso er wieder lebt. Die Familie versucht herauszufinden wieso John wieder lebt und dabei bekommen sie Hilfe von einem gewissen Engel im Trechncoat. Mit diesem hat John jedoch ein Problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is my angel, Dad!

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glaube, das ist unfassbar. Das du hier bist, ich- ich kann es immer noch nicht so ganz wahrhaben.“ Sagte Sam und starrte seinen Vater an. „Glaub’s oder nicht, aber ich bin hier.“ Lächelte John seinen jüngeren Sohn an. „Es ist dennoch merkwürdig. Also versteh mich nicht falsch, es ist toll, dass du hier bist, aber gewöhnlich kommen Tote nicht aus der Hölle oder wo auch immer sie waren wieder zurück. Zumindest nicht grundlos. Oder ohne Hilfe.“ Meinte Dean, als er den Raum betrat. Er lief zu Sam und seinem Vater und reichte Beiden ein Bier. „Ihr habt nicht vor noch mehr Test zu machen oder?“ Fragte John und schaute skeptisch zwischen seinen Söhnen hin und her. Dean nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Vater fallen. „Nein. Wir glauben dir, dass du kein Dämon oder Monster bist, aber Dean hat Recht, Tote kommen nicht einfach so wieder. Wir sollten herausfinden wer oder was dich hier her gebracht hat. Und du hast wirklich keine Erinnerung mehr an das, was nach der Hölle geschehen ist?“ fragte Sam und runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Wirklich nicht.“ Murrte John und trank etwas von seinem Bier. Dean musterte seinen Vater skeptisch von der Seite. Er war gestern Abend einfach wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und stand vor ihrem Bunker. Natürlich haben Sam und er ihn erst für einen Dämon, Geist oder Gestaltenwandler gehalten, doch nachdem sie alle möglichen Test mit Weihwasser, Salz und noch vielem mehr ausprobiert haben, kamen sie zu dem Entschluss, dass es wirklich ihr Vater sein musste. Erst recht nachdem John ihnen auch noch Dinge erzählt hat, die nur er wissen konnte. Und so kam es dazu, dass sie zusammen in dem Bunker saßen und Bier tranken und Dean freute sich wirklich, dass sein Vater wieder da war, doch sein Misstrauen gegenüber der Situation war einfach zu groß, um einfach glücklich zu sein. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass einfach jemand GRUNDLOS seinen Vater wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte und ihn dann auch noch direkt vor der Tür seiner Söhne absetzte. Dean wusste, dass es so nicht lief. So viel Glück hatten sie einfach nicht. Also stellte sich die Frage wer oder was dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sein Vater nun neben ihm saß und sich mit ihnen unterhielt.  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal Cas anrufen? Oder Garth. Vielleicht ist Dad nicht der einzige Jäger, der wieder auferstanden ist?“ meinte Sam und schaute seinen Bruder fragend an. „Ja… vielleicht. Gut, ich ruf die Beiden an.“ Mit diesen Worten stand Dean auf und lief in sein Zimmer. Sam schaute ihm nachdenklich nach. Ihm entging natürlich nicht, dass sein Bruder sich viele Gedanken um das Auftauchen ihres Vaters machte. Und ehrlich gesagt tat er das auch, er konnte selbst nicht leugnen, dass er misstrauisch war. Und er wusste, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt, aber er war sich sicher, dass sein Vater nichts mit der Situation zu tun hatte, er war nur Teil eines Planes, den sie noch herausfinden mussten. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Knurren und Sam schaute verwundert zu seinem Vater. „Hunger?“ Sam grinste breit. „Ja. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal etwas gegessen habe.“ Sam lachte und nickte verstehend. „Ich mach uns was zu essen. Du kannst dich ja hier weiter umsehen.“ Meinte Sam und deutete auf den Bunker. John nickte leicht und schnappte sich ein Buch und blätterte darin herum, während Sam in die Küche verschwand. 

Nach einiger Zeit ertönte plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch und es dauerte keine Sekunde bis John Winchester aufgesprungen war und seine Waffe gezückt hatte. „Dean?“ fragte eine tiefe Stimme und stolperte etwas die Treppe herunter, als John sich umdrehte und seine Waffe auf den Mann im Trenchcoat gerichtet hatte. „Wer bist du?“ knurrte John mit dunkler Stimme und beobachtete jeden Schritt des Fremden, der vorsichtig die Treppe herunterkam. „Castiel.“ Sagte der Fremde und blickte sich kurz im Raum um. „Was wollen Sie hier?“ „Sie sind John Winchester, habe ich Recht?“ fragte der Fremde einfach weiter, als ob er die vorherige Frage nicht gehört hatte. „Ich wiederhole. Was wollen Sie hier?“ „Ich suche Dean.“ Sagte Castiel ruhig. „Was wollen Sie von meinem Sohn?“ „Er hat mich gerufen. Deswegen bin ich hier. Dummerweise weiß ich in dem Bunker nie wo genau er sich befindet, sonst würde ich direkt neben ihm auftauchen.“ „Ich hab keine Ahnung was du bist, aber Hände weg von meinen Söhnen!“ knurrte John tief und schaute seinen Gegenüber bedrohlich an. „Sie können mich nicht töten. Ich bin ein Engel des Herrn. Und ich will ihren Söhnen nichts Böses, ich bin ein Freund. Ich bin sozusagen Deans Engel.“ Sprach Castiel ruhig weiter. „Ein Engel? Deans Engel? Sowas gibt es nicht! Ich sage dir, was du bist, ein verfluchter Dämon! Tauchst hier einfach so auf und glaubst, du kannst meinen Söhnen zu nahe kommen!“ Castiel wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzte, als John weitersprach. „Du glaubst ich kann dich nicht töten? Ich glaube, da liegst du falsch!“ Und mit diesen Worten griff John in seine Tasche und holte DEN Colt hervor. Castiel schaute ihn perplex an. „Woher haben Sie den?“ fragte er und legte in typischer Geste den Kopf schief. „Jetzt staunst du, was? Hast du jetzt Angst?“ John grinste, legte seine andere Waffe beiseite und richtete nun den Colt auf den Engel. „Ich werde dich töten, Dämon! Du wirst für deine Taten büßen!“ Verwirrt musterte Castiel John und wollte gerade fragen, was dieser meinte, als Dean den Raum betrat und einen Moment vollkommen verwirrt zwischen seinem Vater und dem Engel hin und her schaute. „Dad?“ fragte Dean, als er realisiert hatte auf wen sein Vater eine Waffe richtete. „Dad, leg die Waffe zur Seite!“ „Ich hab hier alles unter Kontrolle.“ Sagte John ruhig und lies Castiel nicht aus den Augen. „Kontrolle? Dad, das ist Castiel, ein Freund, ein Engel! Er ist nicht gefährlich. Zumindest nicht für uns, also lass die Waffe fallen, du kannst ihn eh nicht töten!“ „Auch nicht mit dem Colt?“ fragte sein Vater, schaute aber weiterhin ernst zu Castiel. Erst jetzt viel Dean auf, was für eine Waffe sein Vater auf Castiel gerichtet hatte und Dean musste hart schlucken. Woher zur Hölle hatte seinen Vater den Colt? Das musste doch eine Fälschung sein. Doch ein Blick zu Cas genügte und Dean war sich sicher, dass er es nicht darauf ankommen lassen wollte es auszuprobieren. „Woher auch immer du das Ding hast, lass es fallen! Cas ist nicht unser Feind! Also bitte Dad leg die Waffe hin.“ Dean sah seinen Vater eindringlich an, doch dieser fixierte stur Castiel, welcher sich langsam nicht mehr so ganz wohl zu fühlen schien. Unsicher blickte Castiel zu Dean, welcher den Blick des Engels auffing und einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zuging. „Dad bitte, nimm die Waffe herunter. Warum auch immer du glaubst, dass Cas böse ist, glaub mir, er ist es nicht! Er ist ein Engel, ein Freund und er gehört zu uns, also bitte ich dich die Waffe herunterzunehmen.“ Doch John reagierte wieder nicht und plötzlich sah Dean wie sein Vater den Colt entsicherte. Panik stieg in Dean auf. „Dean!“ sagte Cas und schaute angespannt zu den Menschen. Dean biss die Zähne zusammen, tastet nach seiner Waffe und richtete diese nun auf seinen Vater. „Waffe runter oder das endet unschön!“ drohte Dean nun und blickte ernst zu seinem Vater. „Das wagst du nicht.“ Sagte John. „Willst du wetten?“ fragte Dean und entsicherte nun seine Waffe, weiterhin auf seinen Vater gerichtet. In dem Moment drehte John seinen Kopf zu Dean und sagte: „Er ist böse, ein Dämon! Keine Ahnung, was er mit dir gemacht hat, aber es gibt keine guten Engel, die einem helfen! Glaub mir, Dean, er ist böse!“ John drehte seinen Kopf wieder zurück, doch auf einmal stand Castiel direkt vor ihm, legte ihm zwei Finger auf die Stirn und im nächsten Moment sackte John ohnmächtig zusammen. Der Colt schoss, doch Castiel hatte sich schon hinter Dean gezappt, sodass der Schuss ins Leere ging. „Glaub mir, Dad, er ist einer der Guten.“ Murmelte Dean, als er an seinen Vater herantrat und auf diesen hinabblickte. „Dean, es tut mir leid. Ich-“ „Cas, du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ihn in gefahren ist, aber irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Er hätte dich beinahe erschossen, ich hab es in seinen Augen gesehen.“ Dean hatte sich zu dem Engel umgedreht und schaute diesen aus leicht verzweifelten Augen an. „Alles ok?“ fragte Dean und legte Cas eine Hand auf die Schulter, musterte den Engel eingehend. „Ja. Alles gut.“ Antwortete Castiel und lächelte leicht.  
„Was ist los? Ich hab einen Schuss gehört?!“ rief Sam, als er mit gezogener Waffe den Raum betrat. „Cas? Dean? Dad? Dad! Was ist passiert?“ Eilig lief Sam zu seinem Bruder und den Engel und bückte sich zu seinem Vater, um zu schauen, ob alles in Ordnung mit ihm war. „Keine Sorge, er ist nur bewusstlos.“ Sagte Castiel aufgrund von Sams Besorgnis. „Was ist passiert?“ wiederholte Sam verwirrt seine Frage. „Er… Er hat versucht Cas zu erschießen. Mit dem hier.“ Meinte Dean, bückte sich und hob den Colt auf. Mit großen Augen starrte Sam die Waffe an. „Woher hast du den?“ „Nicht ich. Dad. Er hatte ihn einfach in der Hand. Er hatte ihn auf Cas gerichtet.“ Überrascht blinzelte Sam mehrmals und blickte seinen Bruder verwundert an. „Und… was ist dann passiert?“ „Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass er Cas tötet, also… hab ich meine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet und als er kurz abgelenkt war, hat Cas ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt.“ Sam nickte verstehen und strich durch seine Haare. „Okay. Also irgendwas stimmt hier gewaltig nicht und wir sollten schnell herausfinden, was es ist aber… zuerst sollten wir Dad vielleicht auf ein Bett legen.“ „Gute Idee.“ Murmelte Dean und packte zusammen mit Sam seinen Vater. Cas stand etwas verloren neben den beiden Brüdern und sah hilflos zu Dean. „Warte hier.“ Meinte Dean, beugte sich zu Cas und gab diesem einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich auf Castiels Lippen aus und auch Dean musste grinsen. Dann trug er zusammen mit Sam seinen Vater weg. 

„Hättest du geschossen?“ fragte Sam nach einiger Zeit und schaute seinen Bruder interessiert an. Nachdem sie ihren Vater ins Zimmer getragen hatten, hatten sie sich nach hilfreichen Büchern umgesehen und durchschauten diese, doch bis jetzt hatten sie noch keinen Hinweis gefunden, warum ihr Dad wieder lebte. Und die ganze Zeit brannte Sam schon diese eine Frage auf der Zunge. Nun schaute er grinsend zu Dean, welcher sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte. Sams Grinsen wurde noch breiter und er blickte seinen Bruder weiterhin abwartend an. Dean erwiderte den Blick unsicher, befeuchtete seine Lippen und schluckte hart. Hätte er? Sein Blick glitt zu Castiel, welcher den Kopf gesenkt hatte und auf seine Hände starrte, doch als Dean ihn anblickte, hob Castiel seinen Blick und ihre Augen trafen sich. Und in dem Moment wusste Dean die Antwort. „Ja. Weil ich verdammt nochmal nicht zulassen kann, dass er meinen Engel verletzt.“ Dean blickte immer noch in Castiels Augen und ein leichtes, zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf Castiels Lippen. „Gut zu wissen.“ Murmelte Sam und schaut doof grinsend zwischen dem Engel und seinem Bruder hin und her, bevor er sich wieder seinem Buch widmete.  
Eine lange Zeit war es ruhig zwischen den drei, jeder las in seinem Buch und suchte nach etwas hilfreichem, doch plötzlich durchbrach Castiel die Stille. „Er ist wach.“ Stellte Castiel mit monotoner Stimme fest und schaute zu Sam und Dean. Dean wollte gerade etwas sagen, als auch schon ihr Vater den Raum betrat. „Was sucht dieser Dämon immer noch hier?“ murrte John sichtlich missgestimmt und deutete auf Castiel. „Dad, das ist Castiel, er ist kein Dämon. Er ist unser Freund, wirklich.“ Versuchte es nun Sam. „Ich sag euch was er ist! Böse! Und ihr behandelt ihn wie einen Freund, das ist absolut inakzeptabel! Er hat es sogar geschafft, dass mein eigener Sohn eine Waffe auf mich richtet! Seht ihr denn nicht, was er mit euch macht? Euer sogenannter Freund! Pah!“ rief John wütend und funkelte Castiel totbringend an. „Weißt du was, Dad? Castiel ist nicht nur ein Freund, nein, er ist sogar Familie! Als du weg warst, haben Sammy und ich so viel Scheiße erlebt und Castiel hat uns mehr als einmal gerettet. Er ist sogar für uns gestorben. Also hör auf so von ihm reden, verdammt nochmal!“ „Familie? So etwas zählt ihr zur Familie? Er ist ein Monster!“ „Und unser Freund! Also scheiß drauf, ob du ihn für ein Monster hältst oder nicht, Cas gehört zu uns!“ schrie Dean nun und stand seinem Vater ebenso wütend gegenüber. Castiel war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden und stand etwas abseits und betrachtete die Situation missmutig. Irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig für die Entstehung des Streites, auch wenn dieser eigentlich nur durch seine bloße Anwesenheit ausgelöst wurde. „SCHÖN WENN ER ZU EURER FAMILIE GEHÖRT, ABER ER GEHÖRT NICHT ZU MEINER!“ „DAS IST NICHT MEIN PROBLEM!“ Dean schlug wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch und funkelte seinen Vater ernst an. „Okay, okay. Vielleicht sollten wir uns alle beruhigen und nochmal in Ruhe darüber reden.“ Mischte sich nun Sam ein. Er hatte die Hände leicht abwehrend gehoben und trat langsam zwischen seinen Bruder und seinem Vater. „Er hat euch verflucht.“ Murmelte John und sah seinen älteren Sohn verzweifelt an. „Nein. Er hat uns gerettet. Er hat mich gerettet. Ich war in der Hölle, Dad. Und er hat mich da rausgeholt. Ohne Cas wäre ich nicht hier.“ „Ist das nicht ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass er ein Dämon ist? Dean, Sam, ihr wisst genauso gut wie ich, dass Rettung und Erlösung nicht einfach so geschehen. Nicht in dem Leben, was wir führen.“ „Dad, es hat sich einiges verändert, seitdem du weg bist. Ich meine, schau dir an, wo wir leben. Der Bunker ist der Wahnsinn… Ich meine, es kann durchaus mal etwas für uns gut laufen.“ Meinte nun wieder Sam und versuchte die geladene Stimmung irgendwie zu entladen. „Ich werde nicht mit diesem Monster hier bleiben.“ John sah seine Söhne ernst an. „Er wird bleiben.“ Knurrte nun Dean mit dunkler Stimme und funkelte seinen Vater weiterhin wütend an. „Dean, vielleicht sollte ich wirklich besser geh-“ „Nein! Du wirst bleiben, Cas! Scheiß drauf, was mein Vater sagt!“ Kurz atmete Dean angespannt aus, schloss kurz die Augen, nur um dann wieder seinen Vater zu fokussieren. „Weißt du was, Dad? Cas und ich haben so viel miteinander erlebt. Scheiße, wir haben zusammen im Fegefeuer gesessen und ja dieser geflügelte Idiot hat mehr als einmal Scheiße gebaut, aber das ist nicht wichtig, weil ich das auch getan habe und auch Sam. Und wir haben es irgendwie immer wieder geschafft. Zu Dritt. Weil du nicht da warst, du warst tot und irgendwie habe ich mich damit abgefunden, mich daran gewöhnt. Aber ich kann es nicht riskieren Cas zu verlieren. Ich habe ihn schon einmal aus dem Bunker geworfen und verdammt nochmal habe ich das bereut. Also werde ich das nicht noch einmal tun. Auch nicht für dich, Dad.“ Nach diesen Worten drehte Dean sich zu Castiel um und nickte ihm zu. „Komm.“ Castiel zögerte keinen Moment und folgte Dean, als dieser mit eiligen Schritten den Raum verließ.  
„Er stellt diesen verdammten Engel oder was auch immer er ist über mich. Seinen Vater. Wir sind Familie!“ „Cas ist auch Familie, Dad. Aber… glaub mir, Cas ist in Ordnung. Er ist einer der Guten, wirklich und er ist verdammt wichtig für Dean und auch für mich, weil Dean hatte Recht. Wir drei haben wirklich viel miteinander durchgestanden, also bitte versteh doch-“ „Ich geh jetzt schlafen. Ich will davon nichts mehr hören.“ Mit diesen Worten lief John an Sam vorbei. Missmutig schaute Sam seinen Vater hinterher. Er hatte schon geahnt, dass die nächsten Tage nicht einfach werden würden, doch das die Situation so eskalieren könnte, das hatte sich Sam nicht vorstellen können. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, schnappte sich das nächste Buch und fing an zu lesen.

 

„Dean! Dean!“ rief Castiel, als er Dean in dessen Zimmer folgte. „Was?“ knurrte Dean und drehte sich zu dem Engel um. Fast schon entschuldigend schaute Castiel ihn an und Dean seufzte. „Sorry.“ Nuschelte Dean und strich sich durch seine dunkelblonden Haare. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag. „Das mit deinem Vater… das tut mir leid.“ Castiel schaute Dean entschuldigend an, dem Engel schien es wirklich Leid zu tun. Dean seufzte erneut und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du kannst nichts dafür, Cas. Ich verstehe nur einfach nicht, was mit ihm los ist. Seine Wut dir gegenüber ist so grundlos.“ Müde strich sich Dean über seine Stirn. „Als Sam und du noch nicht da waren, da hat dein Vater irgendwie gesagt, dass ich für meine Taten büßen würde. Fast so, als hätte ich ihm irgendwas angetan. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie er zu solchen Gedanken kommt.“ „Ich auch nicht. Man, das ist einfach ein unfassbarer Tag.“ Sagte Dean und lies sich auf sein Bett sinken. Einige Minuten war es still zwischen ihnen, bis Castiel wieder das Wort erhob. „Du siehst müde aus, Dean.“ Dean, welcher bis eben den Boden gemustert hatte, blickte zu Castiel und schnaubte leicht. „Hab die letzten Nächte nicht so viel geschlafen.“ Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und Castiel nickte verstehend. „Ich kann heute Nacht hierbleiben.“ „Cas, das musst du nicht. Ich weiß, dass du als Engel deine Pflichten hast, außerdem schläfst du doch eh nicht.“ „Dean, herauszufinden wieso dein Vater wieder auf Erden wandelt hat momentan höchste Priorität. Ich denke, wir sollten morgen früh einen Dämon ausfindig machen, ihn fangen und dann befragen.“ Dean nickte leicht. „Gute Idee. Sammy und Dad werden dem bestimmt zustimmen und da wir den Colt nun wiederhaben, dürfte es noch leichter werden.“ „Wo ist eigentlich der Colt?“ Castiels Stimme war monoton, doch Dean hörte die leichte Besorgnis heraus. „Verwahrt. Sicher. Dad wird dir also nicht noch einmal das Ding an den Kopf halten.“ Castiel lächelte. „Gut.“ Wieder herrschte kurzes Schweigen. „Also kann ich heute Nacht hier bleiben?“ Dean lächelte, als er seinen Blick wieder zu Castiel wendete. „Ich werde dich sicher nicht davon abhalten.“ Mit diesen Worten stand Dean auf und entledigte sich seiner Jacke. Castiel lächelte zufrieden und fing selbst an seine blaue Krawatte zu lösen.  
Einige Augenblick später hatten sich beide entkleidet und lagen zusammen in Deans Bett. Castiel hatte Dean den Rücken zugedreht und dieser hatte einen Arm um die Hüfte des Engels gelegt und vergrub seine Nase in dem Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen. Dean war schon fast vollkommen eingeschlafen, als Castiel etwas sagte. „Ich wollte mich auch nochmal bei dir bedanken.“ Verwundert zog Dean die Augenbrauchen zusammen und murrte in Castiels Nacken. „Für was?“ „Dafür, dass du gesagt hast, dass ich bleiben soll.“ Castiel drehte seinen Kopf so, dass er Dean in die Augen schauen konnte. Dean schnaubte leicht lächelnd. „Idiot.“ Dann richtete er sich etwas auf und gab Castiel einen kurzen Kuss. Dieser lächelte wieder zufrieden und auch Dean ließ sich zufrieden lächelnd ins Kissen zurück sinken. Danach herrschte Schweigen und nach kurzer Zeit war Dean ins Land der Träume abgedriftet und Castiel lauschte den ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen. 

 

Als Dean am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er alleine in seinem Bett und für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, dass der Engel vielleicht doch zurück in den Himmel gekehrt war, doch dann spürte er, dass die andere Hälfte des Bettes noch warm war und so konnte der Engel nicht weit sein. Also schleppte sich Dean müde aus seinem Bett und schlurfte kurze Zeit weniger in die Küche, in welcher er Sam und Castiel vorfand. „Guten Morgen, Dean.“ Lächelte Castiel und überreichte Dean ein Teller mit einem Sandwich darauf. Dean grinste zufrieden und küsste Cas. „Morgen.“ Sagte Dean, während er sich an den Tisch setzte und herzhaft in das Sandwich biss. Das liebte er an den Morgen mit Castiel, er bekam Liebe und gutes Essen. „Ich habe Sam schon über unseren Plan informiert.“ Castiel setzte sich zu Dean und auch Sam setzte sich dazu. „Ich habe nach Omen geschaut und welche gefunden, ungefähr 4 Stunden von hier entfernt. Wir könnten hinfahren, uns einen Dämon schnappen und währenddessen noch alle anderen töten und ihn dann in unserem Dungeon befragen.“ Erklärte Sam und Dean konnte nur zustimmend nicken, weil er den Mund zu voll zum Reden hatte.  
Plötzlich betrat John den Raum und sofort schlug die Stimmung um. Castiel blickte zu Dean, welcher automatisch seinen Vater fixierte und diesen nicht mehr aus den Augen ließ. John währenddessen hatte Castiel einen missmutigen Blick zugeworfen, war dann aber einfach zum Kühlschrank gelaufen, um sich etwas zu essen zu nehmen. „Hey Dad.“ Fing Sam an zu sprechen, um die schlechte Stimmung im Raum irgendwie zu überspielen. „Wir haben uns überlegt, dass wir einen Dämon fangen und diesen zu deinem Erscheinen befragen.“ „Gut.“ Brummte John mit den Rücken zu seinen Söhnen und dem Engel. „Gut.“ Wiederholte Sam und blickte zu Dean. Dieser fixierte seinen Vater immer noch mit wütenden Blick, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. John schnappte sich einen Teller und verschwand aus dem Raum. Sam schluckte und lehnte sich leicht zurück. „Hör zu. Ich weiß, dass das gestern echt doof gelaufen ist, aber wir müssen uns irgendwie zusammenreißen, ok?“ Sam sah seinen Bruder bittend an, doch Dean schaute ihn nur mürrisch entgegen. „Wenn er Cas in Ruhe lässt, dann reiße ich mich auch zusammen.“ Sam seufzte und strich sich durch seine langen Haare. „Gut, nur… versuch es einfach, ok?“ „Ok.“ Grummelte Dean und aß weiter. Sam blickte zu Cas und lächelte diesen etwas aufmunternd an.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen John, seine Söhne und der Engel an dem schwarzen Impala. Dean warf gerade ihr Gepäck in den Kofferraum, während John musternd den Impala umrundete. „Er sieht gut aus.“ Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Johns Lippen und Dean grinste auch ein wenig. „Klar, ich pass doch auf mein Baby gut auf.“ Dean klopft lächelnd auf den Kofferraum seines Autos. „Also wo geht’s hin, Sammy?“ fragte Dean und lief zur Fahrerseite des Autos. „Iowa.“ Sagte Sam und zückte eine Karte aus seiner Tasche. „Ich fahre.“ Meinte Dean nur und öffnete die Fahrertür. „Shotgun!“ rief plötzlich Sam und stürmte zur Beifahrertür, doch John stellte sich ihm in den Weg. „Denk nicht mal dran, Junge.“ Sam wollte erst noch etwas erwidern, doch als er den Blick seines Vaters sah, ließ er es gut sein. Er würde sich ausnahmsweise mal mit den hinteren Sitzen begnügen. Sam wollte sich gerade auf den Rückbank setzten, als sein Blick auf Cas fiel, der etwas unbeholfen neben ihm stand. „Alles ok, Cas?“ „Ja.“ Sagte der Engel nur monoton. John und Dean setzten sich in den Wagen, genauso wie Sam. „Worauf wartest du?“ fragte John an seinen Sohn gewandt, als dieser nicht den Motor startete. Dean ignorierte jedoch die Frage seines Vater und wand sich nach hinten, um Cas durch die Seitenscheibe sehen zu können. „Cas, kommst du?“ fragte Dean an den Engel gewandt. „Er wird nicht in meinem Auto mitfahren.“ Sagte plötzlich John. „Was?“ fragte Dean und blickte seinen Vater entsetzt an. Doch John ignorierte ihn und richtete seinen Blick stur geradeaus. „Das ist mein Wagen.“ Knurrte Dean und schaute immer noch entsetzt zu seinem Vater. „Soweit ich weiß, habe ich diesen Wagen gekauft.“ „Und soweit ich weiß, habe ich die letzten Jahre für dieses Auto gesorgt. Es ist also meins.“ „Wie du willst, er fährt trotzdem nicht mit.“ „Dad! Ich dachte, wir hätten das gestern geklärt!“ Aufgebracht funkelte Dean seinen Vater an. „Wir haben NICHTS geklärt!“ „Verdammt nochmal. Dad-“ „Leute!“ rief plötzlich Sam von hinten und unterbrach den aufkommenden Streit. „Cas ist weg.“ Sagte Sam und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne. John hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, sagte aber nichts. „Weg?“ Ruckartig stieg Dean aus dem Auto aus und sah sich um. Weit und breit war nichts von dem Engel zu sehen. „CAS!“ rief Dean, doch er bekam keine Antwort. „Son of a bitch.“ Murmelte Dean und schaute sich ein letztes Mal um, bevor er wieder in sein Baby stieg. „Er wartet sicher in Iowa auf uns.“ Meinte Sam und versuchte somit seinen Bruder zu beruhigen. „Klar.“ Sagte Dean mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, startete den Wagen und fuhr los. Die gesamte Autofahrt herrschte eisernes Schweigen, Dean hatte die Musik laut aufgedreht und auch John würdigte seinen Sohn keines Blickes.

 

„Hier in der Nähe waren die Omen.“ Murmelte Sam, als sie gerade in eine kleine Stadt hineinfuhren. „Okay. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Cas und einen Dämon finden.“ „Gefunden.“ Sagte Sam und deutete aus dem Fenster. Und tatsächlich stand Castiel am Straßenrand, einige Meter von ihn en entfernt. Dean parkte das Auto und stieg schnell aus. „Cas, du son of a bitch! Wieso verschwindest du einfach so?“ Dean lief zu dem Engel und sah diesen vorwurfsvoll an. „Nicht weit von hier befindet sich ein Diner, welches von Dämonen besetzt wird.“ „Was?“ verwirrt sah Dean den Engel an. „Ich denke, dort sollten wir einen Dämon fangen können.“ „Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage!“ murrte Dean und schaute Cas eindringlich an, doch dieser hatte seinen Kopf Richtung Himmel gerichtet. „Cas.“ Deans Stimme hatte einen mahnenden Ton angekommen. Castiel seufzte und schaute den Menschen nun doch an. „Ich dachte, wenn ich verschwinden würde, dann würde es für alle Beteiligten leichter sein und weniger Streit würde aufkommen.“ „Verdammt Cas!“ „Entschuldige Dean.“  
„Hey Cas!“ rief Sam und kam zu dem Engel und seinem Bruder. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragend schaute Sam zwischen seinem Bruder und Castiel hin und her. „Klar. Cas hat in der Nähe einen Diner ausfindig gemacht, in dem es nur so von Dämonen wimmelt. Wir sollten denen unbedingt einen Besuch abstatten.“ „Okay, gut.“ „Wir treffen uns dort.“ Meinte Cas nur und war bevor einer der Brüder etwas sagen konnte auch schon verschwunden. „Verdammt, Cas!“ rief Dean aufgebracht. Wieso musste der Engel auch einfach immer verschwinden? „Na komm.“ Murmelte Sam seinem Bruder zu und lief wieder zu dem Impala, in welchem immer noch ihr Vater saß. Dean strich sich durch seine Haare und folgte sichtlich genervt seinem Bruder.

Einige Minuten später standen sie alle vor dem Diner. „Also… da drinnen sind nur Dämonen?“ fragte John. „Ja.“ Antwortete Cas, der plötzlich einfach aufgetaucht war. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht so erschrecken sollst?“ fauchte Dean und hielt sich demonstrativ seine Brust. Castiel schaute Dean entschuldigend an. „Also. Ich nehme den Colt, Dean das Dämonenmesser und Cas… naja du machst das einfach mit dem ausbrennen.“ Sam überreichte seinem Bruder das Messer. „Und was ist mit mir?“ fragend sah John zwischen seinen Söhnen hin und her. „Warum bekomme ich nicht den Colt? Ich hatte ihn schließlich bei mir.“ „Wenn ich mir sicher wäre, dass du Cas nicht erschießt, dann würde ich ihn dir geben, aber das bin ich mir nicht, also… wirst du wohl ohne auskommen müssen.“ Knurrte Dean und ging an seinem Vater vorbei. Dieser schaute zu Sam, doch Sam zuckte nur mit den Schultern, schloss den Kofferraum und folgte Dean.  
Dean öffnete die Tür zum Diner und ging ganz normal hinein. Sam und Castiel folgten ihm dicht, wären John irgendwas vor sich hin grummelte, aber dennoch hinterher kam. „Hey.“ Sagte Dean zu der weiblichen Bedienung und lehnte sich lässig an den Dresen. „Hallo, was kann ich euch bringen?“ Sie lächelte freundlich und ließ ihren Blick kurz über die vier Besucher schweifen. „Wir würden gerne deinen Tod bestellten.“ Grinste Dean und bevor die Bedienung auch nur etwas tun konnte, hat Dean sein Messer in ihre Brust gerammt. Geschockt weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie zuckte kurz, als orangenes Licht durch ihren Körper lief. Dean zog das Messer aus ihrem Körper und leblos sackte der Körper in sich zusammen. Innerhalb von Sekunden lag die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den drei Jägern und dem Engel. Sam zückte den Colt und schoss auf zwei Dämonen, welcher gerade auf sie zugestürmt kamen, Castiel tötet zwei weitere Dämonen, welche von hinten auf sie zu stürmten. Dean hatte bereits einen weiteren Dämon in die Mangel genommen, während John sich hinter ihm mit einem weiteren Dämon prügelte. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Sam 2 weitere Dämonen erschossen, darunter den, mit dem sein Vater gekämpft hatte. Castiel tötet einen weiteren Dämon. Plötzlich wollte sich ein Dämon von hinten an John anschleichen, da dieser ungeschützt in Mitten des Diners stand, als plötzlich Castiel hinter dem Dämon erschien, diesem auf die Schulter tippte und ihn in der nächsten Sekunde ausbrannte. John hatte sich überrascht umgedreht. Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Fluchen von Dean, als dieser plötzlich gegen eine Wand geschleudert wurde. Der Dämon wollte zum nächsten Angriff ansetzten, als er plötzlich ein verdächtiges Klacken hinter sich hörte und kaltes Eisen an seinem Kopf spürte. Sam hatte den Colt direkt auf den Kopf des letzten lebenden Dämon gerichtet und grinste. Castiel lief eilig zu ihm, legte dem Dämon zwei Finger auf die Stirn und im nächsten Moment sackte dieser Bewusstlos zusammen. Dean rappelte sich langsam wieder auf und grinste zufrieden. „Los, packen wir ihn ein und dann bringen wir in zu dem alten Lagerhaus, das wir hier in der Nähe ausfindig gemacht haben.“ Sagte Dean und legte lächelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter von Sam und Castiel. „Hast du die Handschellen aus dem Bunker, Dad?“ fragte Sam und drehte sich zu seinem Vater um. „Ja, hier.“ Sagte John und gab seinen jüngsten Sohn die Handschellen. Sofort legte Sam diese um die Handgelenke des Dämons. „Ich bringe ihn in das Lagerhaus. Wir treffen uns dort.“ Sagte Cas und Dean nickte bestätigend. Einen Moment später war Castiel mitsamt dem Dämon verschwunden. 

 

„Ich weiß nichts! WIRKLICH NICHT!“ schrie der Dämon und bewegte sich unruhig hin und her. „Und warum glaube ich dir dann nicht?“ fragte Dean und fuhr mit dem Dämonen-Messer über die blutige Brust des Dämonen. Dieser schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. „Ich weiß nicht, wer euren verdammten Vater wiederbelebt hat! KEINE AHNUNG! Welcher Dämon sollte denn auch so dumm sein und euren verdammten Vater widerbeleben!“ Dean wägte das Messer hin und her und schaute den Dämon ernst an. „Das wollen wir ja von dir wissen.“ Mit diesen Worten bohrte Dean das Messer langsam in die Brust des Dämons. „ICH WEIß NICHTS! FRAGT DOCH DIE VERDAMMTEN ENGEL!“ Dean runzelte die Stirn und zog das Messer zurück. „Wieso sollten wir die Engel fragen?“ Der Dämon lächelte und funkelte Dean wütend an. „Das ist wohl die Frage der Fragen, mhm?“ „Antworte!“ knurrte Dean wütend und hob warnend das Messer. „Okay, okay, schon gut. Ich weiß nur, dass es im Himmel scheinbar Probleme geben soll. Die scheinen wohl nichts unter Kontrolle zu haben, keinen Anführer und so. Bekommen halt nichts auf die Reihe.“ Grinste der Dämon nun wieder amüsiert über die Engel. „Okay. Ich glaube dir.“ Sagte Dean und im nächsten Moment rammte er das Messer endgültig in die Brust des Dämonen. Dieser krächzte noch kurz, dann erschlaffte sein Körper und hing leblos im Stuhl.  
„Die Engel also.“ Murmelte Sam und warf Dean ein Handtuch zu, damit dieser sich die blutigen Hände abwischen konnte. Sie waren in einem großen, verlassenden Lagerhaus, welches scheinbar schon länger leer stand. „Cas, was sagst du dazu?“ Dean wand sich zu dem Engel, welcher die ganze Zeit beteiligungslos da gestanden hatte. „Es stimmt. Der Himmel hat keinen Anführer und es herrscht ziemliches Chaos, aber ich verstehe dennoch nicht, wieso ein Engel euren Vater wieder zum Leben erwecken sollte.“ „Stimmt. Aber vielleicht sollten wir einen Engel her beschwören und vielleicht kann der uns die Fragen beantworten.“ Meinte Sam und blickte fragend zu Castiel. Castiel nickte leicht. „Theoretisch könnte ich auch einfach in den Himmel und dort jemanden befragen, jedoch herrscht dort wirklich viel Chaos, sodass es nicht ganz einfach sein wird einen Engel zu finden, der auch etwas weiß.“ „Nein, Cas. Bleib hier. Wir… machen das zusammen. Du kannst ja etwas Angel Radio hören, vielleicht findest du dort etwas heraus und wir suchen uns ein Motel und essen dann erst mal etwas, hm?“ schlug Dean vor. Zustimmend nickten Sam und Castiel. John hatte die Szene beobachtet und stand etwas abseits an der Wand angelehnt. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute grimmig zu dem Engel und seinen Söhnen. Ihm passte es ganz und gar nicht wie selbstverständlich und gut eingespielt sie als Team waren.  
„Kommst du, Dad?“ fragte Sam an seinen Vater gewandt. „Komme.“ Murrte John nur, stieß sich von der Wand ab und lief seinem Sohn entgegen. Dean und Castiel hatten das alte Lagerhaus schon verlassen und standen bei dem Impala. „Ich treffe euch wieder beim Motel.“ Sagte Castiel und wollte verschwinden, doch Dean packte sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn auf. „Du weißt doch gar nicht in welches Motel wir fahren. Jetzt steig schon in den verdammten Wagen ein.“ „Dean, dein Vater-“ „Scheiß drauf, Cas! Und jetzt steig ein!“ Demonstrativ öffnete Dean die Beifahrertür. Castiel schaute unsicher zu dem Menschen, doch Dean nickte nur zu der Tür und Castiel seufzte ergeben. Er setzte sich auf den Sitz und wartete schon auf einen weiteren Streit, als John und Sam auch aus dem Lagerhaus kamen. Doch zu seiner, und auch Deans, Überraschung sagte John nichts, sondern stieg nur schweigend mit Sam nach hinten in das Auto. Dean startete den Wagen und fuhr los.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatten sie ein Motel gefunden. Dean lächelte die Frau an der Rezeption freundlich an. „Zwei Doppelzimmer bitte. Aber eins bitte mit getrennten Betten.“ Verwundert schaute die Frau zwischen Castiel und Dean hin und her, bevor sich ein verstehendes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen schlich. „Oh natürlich. Hier bitte, ihre Zimmerschlüssel. Das ist der Schlüssel mit dem Ehebett.“ Demonstrativ schob sie diesen zu Castiel und Dean. Sam musste dumm grinsen und war insgeheim froh, dass sein Vater im Auto wartete. Ansonsten hätte es sicher wieder Streit gegeben. Deans Miene war ernst, als er den Schlüssel entgegen nahm. Er warf Sam einen bösen Blick zu und lief in Richtung seines Zimmers. „Alles in Ordnung, Dean?“ fragte Castiel, welcher im folgte. „Ja. Was soll sein?“ „Du wirkst so… angespannt? Sauer?“ Dean seufzte und blieb stehen. Langsam drehte er sich zu Castiel. „Es ist nur, dass diese Frau dachte, dass wir ein Paar wären. Mehr nicht.“ Verwirrt legte Castiel den Kopf schief und schaute Dean aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Ich dachte, wir wären eins?“ Leichte Verwunderung und Besorgnis schwang in seiner Stimme mit, welche Dean natürlich nicht verborgen blieb. „Cas, das sind wir doch auch, es ist nur… ich dachte nicht, dass man es uns ansieht.“ Dean strich sich über sein Gesicht und lächelte Castiel an. „Na komm.“ Geschickt schloss Dean die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer auf und öffnete die Tür. Achtlos flog die Tasche in eine Ecke des Zimmers, als Dean sich umdrehte und nach Castiels Kragen griff. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und keine Sekunde später hatte Dean Castiel zu einem Kuss zu sich ran gezogen. Castiel seufzte zufrieden in den Kuss und schmiegte sich an Dean, welcher seine Hände unter Castiels Oberteil schob und den Kuss vertiefte. Grinsend löste Dean den Kuss aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel und lehnte seinen Kopf an Castiels Stirn. „Das hab ich irgendwie vermisst.“ Auch Castiel lächelte und küsste Dean erneut, doch auf einmal ertönte ein Klopfen an der Tür. Genervt stöhnte Dean auf und löste sich von Castiel. „Was?“ knurrte er und riss die Tür auf. Ein etwas überraschter Sam stand davor und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Sorry für die Unterbrechung, aber ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht Essen holen wollen?“ fragend schaute Sam seinen großen Bruder an, welcher sich scheinbar an seinen eignen Vorschlag zu erinnern schien. Hastig nickte Dean. „Klar. Cas, du wartest hier.“ Sagte Dean an den Engel gewandt und verließ mit Sam das Zimmer. Castiel schaute den Beiden nach und ließ sich seufzend auf das große Bett fallen. Einige Zeit lag er still dort, lauschte dem Engelsradio und machte sich Gedanken über das Erscheinen von Deans Vater. Er versuchte herauszufinden, wieso oder weshalb oder welchen Nutzen man davon haben konnte, doch er kam zu keiner geeigneten Lösung. Plötzlich klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Verwirrt stand Castiel auf. Hatte Dean etwa seinen Schlüssel vergessen, fragte sich der Engel und öffnete die Tür. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung stand vor dieser nicht Dean oder Sam, sondern John. „Hallo… Cassiel.“ Sagte John mit ruhiger Stimme. „Castiel.“ Korrigierte der Engel den Jäger. „Stimmt. Castiel.“ Wiederholte John und schaute zu dem Engel. Castiel versuchte irgendwas in Johns Gesicht zu erkennen, doch er sah nichts in der ernsten Miene. „Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe, Castiel.“ Sagte John und sofort wurde der Engel hellhörig. War das nicht ein gutes Zeichen, wenn John ihn um Hilfe bat? Vielleicht wollte der ältere Jäger sich mit ihm versöhnen. „Womit kann ich behilflich sein?“ „Ich hab in dem alten Lagerhaus etwas vergessen, aber da Sam und Dean mit dem Impala weg sind, kann ich nicht so schnell dort hin. Könntest du mich dorthin teleportieren?“ Unsicher legte Castiel den Kopf schief und wägte gedanklich ab, ob er helfen sollte oder nicht. Dean hatte ihm gesagte, dass er hier bleiben sollte und der Winchester wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn er wieder kommen würde und der Engel weg wäre. Andererseits war das vielleicht eine Chance sich mit John gut zu stellen, sodass sie sich doch irgendwie gut verstehen konnten. Er musterte John und versuchte irgendwas aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen, doch der Jäger war verschloss und schaute ihn mit einer unbewegten Miene an. „Es dauert auch nicht lange.“ Setzte John hinterher, da er scheinbar Castiels leichtes Zögern bemerkte. Ergeben seufzte Castiel. „Ich werde uns gleich in das alte Lagerhaus zappen, einen Moment.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Castiel von John weg und verschwand in das Badezimmer. John fragte sich, ob Engel auch menschliche Bedürfnisse hatten oder wie das funktionierte. Bevor er seine Gedanken jedoch weiter verfolgen konnte, kam Castiel schon wieder aus dem Bad. Schweigend hob Castiel die Hand und wollte sie gerade auf Johns Stirn legen, als dieser ihn sehr skeptisch ansah. „So kann ich Sie mit mir weg zappen.“ Erklärte Castiel und John nickte. Daraufhin legte Castiel dem Jäger seine zwei Finger auf die Stirn und schon im nächsten Moment standen sie in dem alten Lagerhaus. „Wow.“ Stieß John aus und schaute beeindruckt zu dem Engel. „Wie schafft ihr das euch so schnell von einem Ort zum anderen zu bewegen?“ „Mit unseren Flügeln.“ Ungläubig schaute John den Mann im Trenchcoat an. „Flügel?“ „Ja, wir besitzen Flügel. Jedoch sind die menschlichen Sinne zu schwach, um diese wahrzunehmen.“ Für einen kurzen Moment hielt John das für einen Scherz, doch Castiel schaute ihn so ernst an, dass er feststelle, dass dies kein Scherz war. Der Engel meinte es ernst. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich suche mein Notizbuch. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich es hingelegt habe, aber es muss hier irgendwo sein. Wir sollten uns am besten trennen, dann geht es schneller und wir sind schneller zurück.“ „Sieht es so aus wie das von Sam und Dean?“ „So ungefähr.“ „In Ordnung. Ich schaue mich dort hinten in den Räumen um.“ Meinte Castiel und lief davon. John schaute ihm grinsend hinter her.  
Nach einer Weile hatte Castiel immer noch nichts gefunden, obwohl er in jedem Raum gesucht hatte, in welchem sie vorhin gewesen waren. Er hatte sogar in denen geschaut, in welchen sie nicht waren, doch weit und breit war nichts von einem Notizbuch zu sehen. „Ich habe nichts gefunden.“ Sagte Castiel und lief auf John zu, welcher vor einem großen, schweraussehenden Metallkasten stand. „Kannst du ihn hochheben?“ fragte John und deutete auf den Metallkasten. Verwirrt runzelte Castiel die Stirn, nickte aber und kam weiter auf John zu. Dann bückte er sich und hob den Metallkasten an und drehte sich zu John. Dieser grinste. „Das war einfacher als erwartet.“ Und mit diesen Worten ließ John das Streichholz aus seinen Händen auf den Boden fallen und entfachte einen brennenden Kreis um Castiel. Entsetzt ließ Castiel den Kasten fallen und schaute zu John, welcher ihn überheblich angrinste. „Jetzt sitzt du in der Falle, Engelchen.“ „Woher wissen Sie, wie man Engel einsperrt?“ „Ich hab vorhin Sam darüber ausgefragt, als wir davon gesprochen haben einen weiteren Engel zu beschwören und auszufragen.“ Verstehend nickte Castiel. „Was wollen Sie?“ „Was ich will? Nicht viel. Nur deinen Tod.“ Wieder lächelte John. „Sie können mich nicht töten. Nicht mit normalen Waffen.“ „Das stimmt. Deswegen habe ich ja auch den hier dabei.“ Immer noch lächelnd zog John den Colt hervor und schaute siegessicher zu Castiel. „Ich dachte- Ich dachte, Sam und Dean haben ihn sicher verwahrt.“ „Das haben sie auch. Dummerweise habe ich gesehen wo und als meine Jungs unaufmerksam waren, da habe ich ihn mir zurückgeholt. Naja, sie müssen halt noch lernen, nimm es ihnen nicht übel.“ „Also werden Sie mich töten.“ Sagte Castiel mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ja. Sieh es als Strafe für deine Taten.“ Verwirrt legte Castiel den Kopf schief. „Welche Taten?“ „Ach jetzt tu doch nicht so! Ich weiß, was du getan hast! Du hast meine Söhne hintergangen, dich mit dem König der Hölle verbündet, die Leviathane aus dem Fegefeuer herausgelassen und hast Dean mit ins Fegefeuer hineingezogen! Glaubst du wirklich, dass du damit ungestraft davon kommst? Mag sein, dass Sam und Dean dir einfach verzeihen, aber ich nicht!“ „Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, aber ich habe alles versucht, um sie wieder gut zu machen. Und dennoch wollen Sie mich töten?“ „Castiel, ich will dich nicht nur töten. Ich werde dich auch töten.“ Grinste John und richtete den Colt auf Castiel. „Das sehe ich anders.“ ertönte plötzlich die tiefe Stimme von Dean hinter John. Genervt atmete der ältere Jäger aus. „Hättet ihr nicht einen Moment später kommen können?“ „Nein.“ Antwortete Sam ernst und trat mit gehobener Waffe neben seinen Vater. Dean stand auf der anderen Seite neben seinen Vater und schaute ihn wütend an. „Lass die Waffe fallen, Dad.“ „Nein. Wir wissen alle ganz genau, dass ihr nicht auf mich schießen werdet, also lasst mich das hier einfach zu Ende bringen und danach können wir alle zurück in den Bunker kehren und alles ist gut.“ „Das sehe ich anders.“ Knurrte Dean erneut. „Ich tue euch damit einen Gefallen.“ Sagte John. Er entsicherte die Waffe und im nächsten Moment ertönte auch schon ein lauter Schuss. 

Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei ging John Winchester zu Boden. Sam eilte sofort zu ihm, nahm den Colt und schmiss ihn außer Reichweite. „Was hast du getan?“ zischte John und hielt sich seine stark blutende Hand. „Du warst dir doch so sicher, dass ich nicht schießen würde.“ Sagte Dean und funkelte seinen Vater wütend an. Dann richtete sich Dean zu Castiel, welcher unruhig in dem brennenden Kreis stand. „Ich hol dich raus, Buddy.“ Murmelte Dean und schaute sich suchend um. Kurzerhand hatte er ein dickes Rohr gefunden und dieses auf den brennenden Kreis geworfen, sodass dieser unterbrochen wurde. Sofort verließ Castiel den Kreis. „Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht? Du kannst froh sein, dass ich den Zettel im Badezimmer so schnell gefunden habe!" knurrte Dean und kam auf den Engel zu. Castiel lächelte entschuldigend. „Mir geht es gut, Dean.“ Dean atmete erleichtert aus und legte Castiel seine beiden Hände auf die Schultern. „Das nächste Mal flatterst du einfach direkt bei mir vorbei und sagst mir Bescheid, ok?“ „Verstanden. Soll… Soll ich ihn heilen?“ Castiel deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung auf John, welcher gerade seine durchschossene Hand notdürftig von Sam verbunden bekam. „Das würdest du tun? Trotz alle dem, was er getan hat?“ „Natürlich. Er ist immerhin euer Vater.“ Dean senkte seinen Blick und schüttelte leicht lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Danke Cas.“ Castiel legte eine Hand über die von Dean und drückte diese leicht, dann wand er sich zu John und Sam. Sam schaute Castiel überrascht an, als dieser auf sie zukam und seinen Vater heilte. John schwieg.

Einige Zeit später waren sie zusammen im Motel angekommen. Dean hatte den Colt dieses Mal wirklich sicher verwahrt und war sicher gegangen, dass sein Vater auch nicht sah, wo er ihn versteckt hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid, Cas.“ Murmelte Dean, als er die Tür ihres Zimmers schloss. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Dean.“ „Ich hätte es aber merken müssen, ich hätte den Colt besser verstecken müssen. Einen… einen Moment später und du wärst… du wärst…“ Dean schluckte hart. „Das hätte ich mir nie verziehen.“ „Ich lebe, Dean, es geht mir gut. Du hast mich gerettet.“ Dean schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und umarmte Castiel. Einen Moment verharrten sie einfach in dieser Position, den jeweils anderen im Arm haltend. „Er weiß, was ich alles getan habe.“ Murmelte Castiel gegen Deans Schulter. „Was?“ leicht löste Dean sich und schaute in Castiels viel zu blaue Augen. „Er weiß, dass… ich euch hintergangen habe und mich mit Crowley verbündet habe und… so.“ Dean war sichtlich verwirrt. „Woher?“ „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber er wollte mich deswegen bestrafen oder besser gesagt töten.“ „Son of a bitch. Irgendjemand muss ihm das erzählt haben. Ich werde das Gefühl einfach nicht los, dass mein Vater einfach ein Teil eines verdammten Plans ist und dieser alles andere als gut ist.“ „Wir werden morgen sicher etwas herausfinden.“ Aufmunternd lächelte der Engel seinen Menschen an. „Bis dahin können wir sicher aber noch etwas Spaß haben.“ Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln schlich sich auf Deans Lippen. Begierig drückte dieser seine Lippen auf Castiel und drängte den Engel nach hinten. Etwas überrascht erwiderte Castiel den Kuss und lief langsam nach hinten, er spürte die Bettkante in seiner Kniekehle und ließ sich mitsamt Dean nach hinten fallen. Kurz löste Dean den Kuss, nur um Castiel süffisant anzulächeln. Dann begann Dean Castiels Krawatte zu lösen und langsam die Knöpfe des Hemdes zu öffnen. „Dean…“ stöhnte Castiel leicht und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Cas.“ Grinste Dean und begann langsam sich von Castiels Hals abwärts zu küssen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist.“ Murmelte Castiel, schloss aber im selben Moment genüsslich die Augen. „Warum nicht?“ „Dein Vater und Sam sind direkt im Zimmer nebenan.“ Murmelte Castiel und ein leichter Rotton legte sich auf seine Wangen. „Na dann hoffen wir, dass die Wände dick genug sind.“ Grinste Dean und fing Castiels Lippen zu einem erneuten Kuss ein. 

„Dad, warte-“ rief Sam und folgte seinem Vater in das Zimmer von Cas und Dean, doch er war zu spät. Sein Vater hatte die Zimmertür schon aufgerissen und stand wie erstarrt im Türrahmen. Sam schaute zu Castiel und Dean, wobei Dean in einer sehr eindeutigen Pose über Castiel lag, welcher nicht mehr vollkommen bekleidet war. Vollkommene Stille herrschte zwischen allen Anwesenden, keiner rührte sich und Sam war sich sicher, dass gleich eine Bombe hoch gehen würde. Und er sollte Recht behalten, denn plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Vater. Er stürmte auf die beiden auf dem Bett liegende Männer zu, packte Dean am Arm und riss ihn von Castiel runter. „EIN MANN? WIRKLICH? UND DANN AUCH NOCH DIESER VERFLUCHTE ENGEL? WAS DENKST DU DIR EIGENTLICH?!“ schrie John und schubste Dean kraftvoll gegen die Wand. Dean starrte seinen Vater mit geweiteten Augen an und brachte keinen Ton heraus. „DU BIST EINE SCHANDE! WAS HABE ICH IN DEINER ERZIEHUNG FALSCH GEMACHT?!“ Johns Stimme hallte lautstark durch das Zimmer. Sam stand immer noch bewegungslos im Türrahmen, während sein Vater Dean am Kragen gepackt hatte und diesen nun hart gegen die Wand presste. „WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH, WAS DU DA TUST?“ Johns linke Hand löste sich von Deans Kragen und schlug energisch gegen die Wand, direkt neben Deans Kopf. Dieser zuckte etwas zusammen und schluckte, schwieg weiterhin. Johns Hand holte erneut zum Schlag aus, doch plötzlich stand Castiel schräg neben John und schloss seine Hand um Johns Arm. Johns Kopf ruckte zu Castiel und ein hasserfüllter Blick traf auf den Engel. „DU!“ knurrte der ältere Jäger und wollte weiterreden, doch Castiel ließ ihn nicht. „Lassen Sie Dean los.“ Sagte Castiel mit ruhiger und monotoner Stimme. Sam rechnete schon damit, dass sein Vater Castiel eine reinhauen würde, als etwas noch viel verwunderlicheres passierte. John fing an zu lachen. Jedoch war es kein Lachen, was ertönte, weil man fröhlich war, es war ein kaltes, leicht verzweifeltes Lachen. „Du kannst mir nichts befehlen.“ Sagte John, nachdem das Lachen verebbt war. „Das sehe ich anders.“ Antwortete Castiel, immer noch ruhig. „Cas.“ Kam es nun von Dean, welcher den Engel mit fast flehendem Blick ansah. „Also lassen Sie Dean los.“ Um seiner Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen, verfestigte Castiel seinen Griff um Johns Arm. Widerwillig ließ der ältere Mann von seinem Sohn ab und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, als der Engel seinen Arm freigegeben hatte. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?“ knurrte John wütend. „Nichts. Aber ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich ein Engel bin, während Sie ‚nur‘ ein Mensch sind und mir ohne besondere Waffen kräftemäßig eindeutig unterlegen sind. Also legen Sie es nicht darauf an.“ Nach diesen Worten fingen Castiels Augen blau zu glühen an, seine ganze Erscheinung schien zu leuchten, während draußen Donner ertönte und starker Wind gegen die Scheiben des Zimmers peitschte. „Cas, man, beruhig dich.“ Sagte Dean und legte Castiel beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Castiel atmete tief durch, das Leuchten verebbte und auch draußen wurde es wieder ruhig. Einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte noch absolute Stille in dem Raum, dann drehte sich John um und stürmte wortlos aus dem Raum. „Dean-“ „Schon gut, Sammy.“ Unterbrach Dean seinen Bruder und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Gib… Gib ihm einfach etwas Zeit.“ Dean nickte leicht. Sam musterte seinen Bruder wehleidig. Er wusste wie sehr Dean die Worte ihres Vaters getroffen hatte. „Pass einfach darauf auf, dass er keinen Mist baut.“ Murmelte Dean und warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu. „Klar. Bis… morgen.“ Sagte Sam, nickte Castiel zu und verließ den Raum.  
„Es tut mir leid, Dean.“ Castiel trat auf Dean zu, welcher mittlerweile sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben hatte, und schaute entschuldigend auf seinen Freund hinab. „Schon ok, Cas. Du hast ja nichts… Falsches getan. Nur… seine Worte. I-Ich…“ „Ich weiß, Dean.“ Vorsichtig kniete Castiel sich vor Dean und nahm dessen Hände in seine. „Aber egal, was dein Vater zu uns sagt oder von uns hält, ich liebe dich dennoch.“ Dean schnaubte und schaute Castiel tief in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich auch, mein Engel. Aber jetzt will ich einfach nur noch schlafen.“ Verstehend nickte Castiel und erhob sich. Dean blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen und hing seinen Gedanken nach, doch dann stand auch er auf und zog sich um.  
Kurze Zeit später lagen beide in dem großen Bett. Castiel wusste nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er wusste nicht, ob Dean momentan Nähe wollte, brauchte oder doch eher in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen wollte. Also drehte Castiel Dean den Rücken zu, ließ Dean genug Freiraum. Dean lag seinerseits auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Die Worte seines Vaters hallten immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. Er hörte wie sich Castiel unruhig neben ihm hin und her bewegte und drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Rücken des Engels. Und dann hörte er ganz deutlich Castiels Worte in seinem Kopf und musste unweigerlich lächeln. Der Engel hatte sich für ihn, für sie eingesetzt. Und Dean war verdammt froh darüber. Langsam drehte er sich vollkommen zu dem Rücken des Engels und rutschte näher an Castiel. Er legte einen Arm über Castiels Hüfte und vergrub seine Nase ins Castiels Nacken. Dean spürte wie Castiel entspannt, vielleicht sogar erleichtert seufzte und nun seinerseits näher zu Dean rutschte. Er liebte diesen Engel einfach. „Gute Nacht, Dean.“ Sagte Castiel mit tiefer Stimme, welche Dean eine Gänsehaut verpasste. „Nacht.“ Nuschelte er gegen Castiels Schulter und drückte dem Engel einen Kuss in den Nacken. Dann schloss er seine Augen. 

Der nächste Morgen war angebrochen und eisernes Schweigen herrschte zwischen Dean und seinem Vater. Sie standen alle vor dem Impala, Sam und sein Vater hinten beim Kofferraum. Er konnte deutlich den Blick seines Vaters in seinem Nacken spüren, als er sich zu Castiel drehte, welcher neben ihm stand und scheinbar auf etwas zu warten schien. „Ich hasse es, dass zu sagen, aber… ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn du nicht mit uns heim fahren würdest.“ „Ich verstehe.“ Sagte Castiel nur. Schnell packte Dean Castiel am Handgelenk und zwang ihn somit ihn anzusehen. „Cas.“ Er versuchte alle die Worte, die er gerade nicht aussprechen konnte, in seinen Blick zu legen. Er wollte Castiel nicht wegschicken, er wollte es wirklich nicht. Doch es schien für die Situation gerade das Beste. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Dean.“ Castiel lächelte leicht und Dean nickte. Dean warf einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter zu Sam und seinem Vater, welcher sich über irgendwas unterhielten, dann legte er Castiel eine Hand in den Nacken und küsste ihn kurz. Er wusste, dass sein Vater sie gesehen hatte, doch er wusste es eh, also wieso sollten sie sich verstecken? Castiels Lächeln wurde noch einen ticken breiter und eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden. „Lasst uns fahren.“ Rief Dean zu seinem Bruder und Vater rüber und stieg in den Impala. Sam und John folgten ihm. Die gesamte Fahrt zum Bunker herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Impala, welche nur ab und zu von Sam durchbrochen wurde, wenn er mit Dean über irgendeinen Fall oder die Engelsbeschwörung sprach. John schwieg die gesamte Fahrt über und starrte stur aus dem Fenster. 

 

„Cas, wir sind da!“ rief Dean, als er die Tür den Bunkers öffnete und eintrat. Sam und sein Vater folgten ihm. „Wir sollten schnellst möglichst alles für die Beschwörung vorbreiten.“ Meinte Sam und Dean nickte zustimmend. „Klar, aber vorher brauchen wir Cas, damit er uns sagt, welchen Engel wir überhaupt beschwören sollen.“ „Stimmt.“ Dean lief die Treppe herunter und sah sich suchende nach dem Engel im Trenchcoat um, doch weit und breit konnte er keinen Castiel entdecken. „Cas!“ rief er erneut, doch wieder kam keine Antwort. Unsicher warf Dean einen Blick zu Sam, welcher die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte und auch etwas verwirrt aussah. „CAS! Komm schon, Buddy!“ rief Dean und lief langsam in die Richtung zu seinem und Sams Zimmer. „Hoffentlich ist er weg.“ Hörte Dean seinen Vater sagen, doch er ignorierte die Aussage und lief los. Eiligen Schrittes lief er zu seinem Zimmer, doch auch dort war kein Castiel. „CAS!“ rief er immer wieder und lief durch den Bunker, doch er erhielt keine Antwort und er sah keinen Castiel. Leichte Panik machte sich in ihm breit. War dem Engel etwas passiert? War Castiel verschwunden? Oder aufgrund ihres Vaters abgehauen? Unbehagen und Sorge mischte sich zu seiner Panik, sodass Dean irgendwann durch die Gänge des Bunkers rannte. „Cas?“ rief Dean, als er gerade das Dungeon betrat. „Dean?“ ertönte auf einmal die tiefe Stimme des Engels und eine Welle von Erleichterung machte sich in Dean breit. Der Engel war da. „Cas, Buddy, ich hab dich gesucht. Ich dachte schon, dass du nicht hier bist.“ Verwirrt legte Castiel den Kopf schief. „Wieso sollte ich nicht da sein? Wir hatten doch ausgemacht den Engel zu beschwören.“ „Ich… Ich hab mir einfach Sorgen gemacht.“ Murrte Dean und drehte seinen Kopf weg, sodass er den Engel nicht weiter anschauen musste. „Ich verschwinde nicht so schnell, Dean. Ich habe alles für die Beschwörung vorbereitet, wenn Sam und dein Vater hier sind, können wir gleich anfangen.“ „Dann lass uns diesen Bastard beschwören!“ rief Dean motiviert. Er lief schnell zu Sam und seinem Vater und holte die Beiden.  
„Also welchen Engel beschwören wir?“ fragte Sam und schaute zu Castiel. „Johanna. Sie regelt momentan sehr viele Angelegenheiten im Himmel und ständig wird über sie gesprochen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie etwas über das Auftauchen weiß.“ „Gut.“ Sam stellte sich zur der befüllten Sigille und zündete die darum stehende Kerzen an. „Ich habe die henochischen Symbol schon aufgezeichnet, genauso wie das heilige Öl. Wir müssen nur das innere der Sigille anzünden und Johanna rufen.“ Sam nickte verstehend und stellte sich vor die Sigille, bereit sie anzuzünden. Dean nahm sich Streichhölzer, sodass er den Kreis aus heiligen Öl anzünden könnte. „Ok. Dann los.“ Sam zündete das Innere der Sigille an, während Castiel die Worte „Appare Johanna!“ sprach. Einen kurzen Moment geschah nichts und Sam schaute schon fragend zu Castiel, als plötzlich ein lautes Donnern und Grollen ertönte und die Lampe über Dean explodierte. Keine Sekunde später stand eine Gestalt im Kreis, welchen Dean sofort anzündete. Das Feuer spendete genug Licht, sodass Sam, Dean, Castiel und John eine junge, blondhaarige Frau in der Mitte des Kreises erkennen konnten. Sie trug ein grauses Kostüm(*) und schaute ernst zu den Winchestern. „Johanna.“ Sagte Castiel und nickte der Engels-Dame zu. „Hallo Castiel. Und die Winchester.“ Sagte sie und musterte alle Anwesenden eingehend. „Wobei kann ich euch behilflich sein?“ „Ich glaube, das weißt du ganz genau. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du mitbekommen hast, dass aus unerfindlichen Gründen mein Vater einfach wieder aufgetaucht ist. Und die Dämonen haben keine Ahnung wieso. Aber wahrscheinlich die Engel.“ Sagte Sam und stellte sich direkt gegenüber von Johanna. „Wieso sollten wir Bescheid wissen? Besonders ich?“ sagte sie und schaute abschätzig zu John. „Wir hatten sozusagen einen dämonischen Tipp.“ Erklärte John und schaute ernst zu dem Engel. „Das muss ein schlechter Tipp gewesen sein. Außerdem solltet ihr doch wissen, dass man Dämonen nicht vertrauen kann.“ „Ok wenn es nicht auf die leichte Tour geht, dann geht es bestimmt auf die harte Tour.“ Murrte Dean, dem die Geduld ausging und holte einen Engelsdolch heraus. Johanna schluckte sichtlich und wendete sich an Castiel. „Castiel, du würdest doch nicht zulassen, dass sie mich verletzten oder? Schließlich habe ich euch nichts getan.“ „Johanna, bitte beantworte einfach die Fragen.“ Antwortete Castiel und schaute sie ernst an. „Möglicherweise weiß ich etwas über die Rückkehr von John Winchester.“ „Okay. Wieso? Was ist der Sinn und Zweck davon, dass er wieder da ist?“ fragte Sam den blonden Engel. „Das ist schwer zu erklären. Ihr würdet das nicht verstehen.“ „So leicht kommst du uns nicht davon. Wir wollen eine richtige Antwort.“ Knurrte Dean und drehte den Engelsdolch unruhig in seinen Händen hin und her. Sam warf seinen Bruder einen kurzen Blick zu und ergriff erneut das Wort. „Weißt du, wo unser Vater die ganze Zeit war? Soweit wir wissen war er weder in der Hölle noch im Himmel.“ Johanna seufzte und blickte kurz auf den Boden. „Im Limbus.“ „Limbus?“ Verwirrt schaute Dean zu Castiel. „Das ist sozusagen ein Ort zwischen Himmel und Hölle. Seelen, die aus dem Himmel ausgeschlossen sind, aber auch nicht in der Hölle sind, halten sich dort auf.“ Erklärte Castiel. „Gut. Wer hat unseren Vater aus dem Nimbus auferstehen lassen?“ fragte Sam weiter. Johanna wurde bei dieser Frage sichtlich unwohl. „Das… weiß ich nicht.“ Das war eindeutig gelogen. Sam und Dean warfen sich einen eindeutigen Blick zu. „Das glauben wir dir aber nicht. Lügen bringt hier nichts.“ Erklärte Dean und deutete mit den Engelsdolch auf sie. Sofort wurde Johanna sichtlich nervös. „Das… war ein unbedeutender Engel niederen Ranges. Das ist unwichtig.“ „Wir wissen beide, Johanna, dass nicht einfach jeder Engel Seelen wieder in ihre Körper zurückholen kann. Das können nur Seraphim.“ „Außerdem wäre der Name für uns interessant, damit wir den Engel beschwören können und er es uns erklären kann.“ Fügte Dean hinzu. Johanna schluckte. „Bitte Johanna, beantworte uns einfach die Frage. Wir wollen dir nicht wehtun, aber wir werden es, wenn wir müssen.“ Castiel schaute sie bittend an und Johanna seufzte ergeben. „Ich. Ich habe John Winchester aus dem Nimbus geholt.“ Überrascht schauten Sam und Dean zu dem Engel. „Wieso?“ „Wieso?“ wiederholte Johanna fast schon entsetzt. „Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was im Himmel los ist! Es herrscht pures Chaos, jeder versucht ein Anführer zu sein, es gibt unzählige kleine Gruppierungen mit mehr oder weniger extremen Ansichten und nahezu niemand erfüllt mehr seine Aufgabe und ganz viele wissen nicht mal mehr, was überhaupt ihre Aufgabe ist!“ „Schön und gut, aber was hat das mit unserem Vater zu tun?“ fragte Sam. „Ich habe John Winchester wieder auferstehen lassen, damit er Castiel von euch wegtreibt. Deswegen habe ich ihm auch diese Erinnerungen über Castiel eingeflößt. Er sollte dafür sorgen, dass Castiel sich von euch fern hält und wieder in den Himmel zurückkehrt! Wir brauchen jemanden, der es schafft alle Engel hinter sich zu vereinen, jemanden der schon Erfahrung hat, einen Namen und genau dieser Engel ist Castiel, aber er entscheidet sich immer für euch verdammte Winchester! Dabei brauchen wir ihn! Ich hatte gehofft, dass euer Vater dafür sorgt, dass Castiel wieder in den Himmel zurückkehrt…“ „Johanna, ich verstehe nicht. Warum hast du nicht mit mir geredet? Es hätte sicher andere Wege gegeben. Ich meine, ich hätte dir sicher geholfen, aber das war eindeutig der falsche Weg! Wir wissen beide, dass das Wiedererwecken von Menschen nicht erlaubt ist!“ Verständnislos schaute Castiel den anderen Engel an. „Hast du auch eine Sekunde an die Möglichkeit gedacht, dass unser Vater Castiel töten könnte?“ „Risiko gibt es immer. Aber Castiel ist ein starker Engel, ich habe mir keine Sorgen um ihn gemacht.“ „Und du hast unserem Vater diese negativen Erinnerungen über Castiel gegeben, damit er ihn… wegschickt?“ fragte Sam nun. Erneut seufzte Johanna, diesmal ergeben. „Gewissermaßen ja. Ich hab die Erinnerungen hier und da etwas abgeändert, damit er einen Grund hat Castiel zu misstrauen und so einen Keil zwischen seine Söhne und Castiel treibt. Ich wollte wirklich nur das Beste für den Himmel! Ich wollte niemanden Schaden! Ich habe euch euren Vater zurückgebracht!“ Verteidigte sich Johanna und schaute leicht panisch zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her. „Du hast mich manipuliert?“ knurrte auf einmal John und trat näher auf Johanna zu. „JA, aber ich wollte euch wirklich nichts Böses tun!“ „NIEMAND MANIPULIERT MICH! Ich hätte Castiel beinahe umgebracht! Das wirst du bereuen!“ donnerte John. Plötzlich entriss er Dean den Engelsdolch und bevor Sam, Dean oder Castiel etwas tun konnten, hatte John den Dolch in Johannas Herz gerammt. „NEIN!“ rief Castiel, doch zu spät. Johanna schrie erschrocken auf, dann erschien ein strahlendes Licht und ihre Hülle fiel tot zu Boden. „DAD! Was sollte das?“ rief Sam aufgebracht. „Sie hatte verdient zu sterben!“ murrte John. „Gib mir den Dolch!“ forderte Dean, da sein Vater den Dolch immer noch in seiner Hand hielt. Johns Blick glitt auf den Dolch in seiner Hand und dann zu Castiel. „Die Erinnerungen, die mir gegeben wurden, waren aber dennoch wahr oder?“ fragte John direkt an Castiel gerichtet. Langsam nickte Castiel. „Gut.“ Sagte John und rannte nun auf Castiel zu, den Dolch immer noch fest in der Hand. John hob die Hand und versuchte Castiel damit zu erwischen, doch Castiel wehrte den Hieb gekonnt ab und wich aus. Keine Sekunde später kam Dean von hinten und packte seinen Vater, während Sam von vorne kam und John den Dolch aus der Hand nahm. „Verdammt, Dad!“ schrie Dean und hielt John fest. „Lass mich los!“ knurrte John und wehrte sich, doch Dean lockerte seinen Griff nicht. „Cas!“ rief Dean jetzt und der Engel verstand sofort. Er lief auf John zu, legte diesem eine Hand auf die Stirn und sofort war der Jäger bewusstlos. Langsam ließ Dean seinen Vater los und legte ihn zusammen mit Sam auf den Boden. „Was sollte das?“ fragte Sam und schaute verständnislos zwischen Castiel und Dean her. „Ich glaube, er sieht mich immer noch als Bedrohung.“ Stellte Castiel fest und schaute bedrück auf den bewusstlosen John. „Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Sam sah ratlos zu seinem Bruder. „Ich könnte Johns Seele in den Himmel bringen. Als Seraph bin ich dazu in der Lage. Es ist generell nur eine Frage der Zeit bis jemand bemerken würde, dass John Winchester wieder zurück ist und… ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist.“ Sagte Castiel vorsichtig. Dean nickte langsam. „Du hast Recht. Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn du ihn in den Himmel bringst. Damit er endlich seine Ruhe und seinen Frieden findet… vielleicht… vielleicht trifft er ja dort auf Mom.“ Meinte Dean. „Ja… du hast wahrscheinlich Recht.“ Murmelte Sam und schaute unglücklich auf seinen Vater. „Sollen wir warten bis er wach ist?“ „Nein, Cas. Bring ihn am besten gleich weg… Ich denke, wenn er bei Bewusstsein wäre, dann würde er es nicht zulassen.“ „Okay. Dean?“ fragte Castiel den älteren Bruder, da er die Zustimmung von beiden Brüdern haben wollte. „Sam hat Recht.“ Dean seufzte tief und kniete sich neben seinen Vater. „Mach’s gut, Dad. Und wenn du Mom siehst, dann sag ihr, dass ich sie lieb habe und vermisse.“ Nach diesen Worten stand Dean auf und entfernte sich einige Schritte von seinem Vater. Dann ging Sam zu seinem Vater und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hoffe du findest deinen Frieden, Dad.“ Sagte Sam nur und gesellte sich dann zu Dean. Castiel schaute fragend zu den beiden Brüdern, welche gleichzeitig nickten.  
"Ach und Cas?" fing Dean an. Der Engel schaute fragend zu seinem Menschen. „Ich will, dass du danach sofort wieder hier her kommst, ok? Ich brauch dich hier.“ Nickend und mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, beugte sich Castiel über den bewusstlosen Körper von John und verschwand in einem gleißenden Licht mit eben diesen. Sam und Dean standen noch einen Moment schweigend in dem Raum, bevor sie sich in ihre Zimmer begaben, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. 

Am nächsten Tag saßen Sam und Dean in der Küche und frühstückten gerade, als plötzlich ein bekanntes Flügelrauschen ertönte. Dean sprang sofort von seinem Stuhl auf und lief auf den Engel zu. „Cas!“ rief er, umarmte den Engel, als er bei ihm angekommen war. „Hallo Dean. Und Sam.“ Sagte Castiel in üblicher Manier und umarmte Dean zurück. „Alles gut gegangen mit Dad?“ fragte Sam und schaute neugierig zu dem Engel und seinem Bruder. „Ja. Er ist jetzt im Himmel. Ich musste den restlichen Engeln nur die Situation erklären, doch nun ist alles in Ordnung.“ „Und du bleibst hier?“ fragte Dean, welcher sich etwas von Castiel gelöst hatte und schaute dem Engel in die blauen Augen. Auf Castiels Lippen erschien ein breites Grinsen. „Wo sollte ich denn sonst hingehen… oder fliegen?“ „Nirgends.“ Flüsterte Dean und lächelte nun auch. Dann packte er Castiel an seiner Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn. Beide seufzten genüsslich in den Kuss und Sam saß nur da und grinste doof vor sich hin.  
„Und was jetzt?“ fragte Castiel, nachdem Dean und er sich gelöst und zu Sam an den Tisch gesellt hatten. „Den nächsten Fall bearbeiten. Ich hab schon einen gefunden.“ Antwortete Sam und drehte seinen Laptop so, dass Dean und Castiel problemlos die Informationen über ihren neusten Fall lesen konnten. „Klingt gut.“ Grinste Dean und schaute zufrieden zwischen seinem Engel und seinem Bruder hin und her.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, an alle die John mögen, aber ich muss sagen, dass ich kein besonders großer Fan von ihm bin und außerdem musste er diese Rolle in dieser FanFiktion einfach spielen :)  
> Über Kommentare und Kudos würde ich mich natürlich freuen ^^


End file.
